


Y El Alma Se Rompió

by sukarideepsoul



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Heartbreaking, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: A veces el amor es imposible.





	Y El Alma Se Rompió

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la oscura habitación de ese hotel de Tokio en el que se tuvo que registrar aquella noche si quería reencontrarse con él. Aquella persona que sin querer le había robado un pedacito de su alma. Aquella persona que solo con existir, él ya podía morir. Aquella persona que le alegraba los días a su lado y le torturaba las noches en una cama cual permanecía fría y triste. Por ello, se giró y tocó su pelo. Sus dedos revolvían con cuidado ese cabello tan suave como la seda, a veces incluso rozando sin querer su dulce y pálida piel.

  
Ohno Satoshi, un simple empleado de una cafetería, jamás pensó que acabaría en una cama con otro hombre, quien era ni más ni menos que un cliente habitual. Ninomiya Kazunari. Le gustaba recordar, mientras miraba al cielo estrellado, cómo sus caminos se encontraron por casualidad en aquel establecimiento que justo acababa de abrir ese invierno en una calle cualquiera del suburbio de Tokio. Ohno nunca dudó de la conexión que sus almas tuvieron en cuanto se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. Cómo, cuando él quiso preguntarle a Ninomiya qué quería, su voz se resquebrajó por la vergüenza; o cómo Kazunari se ruborizó con una cálida sonrisa y pidió un simple café con voz aterciopelada.

  
Mientras recordaba, despacio, se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, teniéndolo de frente, completamente dormido y tranquilo. Entonces, Satoshi tocó la mano que Kazunari tenía encima de la almohada como aquel día cuando fue a dejar su café en la mesa y por casualidad, sus manos chocaron. Esa electricidad nunca se fue de su cabeza. Era imposible que lo hiciera. Porque al igual que dos polos opuestos se atraen, Ohno estaba constantemente atraído por ese asombroso hombre que dormitaba a su lado. Él intentó sonreír, pero sabía que no tenía derecho. Que no debía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento agradable esa noche por lo que iba a hacer. Él no tenía derecho alguno de ser feliz. Por esa razón, se acercó sibilinamente a Ninomiya y besó sus labios con ternura. Cada vez que notaba ese calor en los suyos, su corazón temblaba de felicidad. Sin embargo, esa vez lloraba de amargura y tristeza.

  
Entonces, su mano acarició su delicada mejilla, sintiendo por última vez aquella conexión de la que se enamoró perdidamente sin explicación. Después sin pensarlo, se levantó sin hacer ruido y se vistió, pues una hora antes habían compartido sus almas puras en esa revuelta cama. Quería quedarse, quería despertarle y hacerle el amor otra vez para enseñarle que lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que si lo hacía, él jamás se iría de esa habitación. Jamás aceptaría el hecho de que sus vidas no podían permanecer unidas para siempre. De que el futuro de ambos no iba a ser el mismo.

  
Ya con los ojos acuosos y su labio siendo torturado por los duros mordiscos que estaba recibiendo, Ohno se aproximó a la cómoda para coger un papel y un boli y escribir su despedida.

 

_Hola, Kazu._

  
_No te asustes si no me encuentras a tu lado. Tampoco me busques porque no voy a estar ahí por la mañana._

  
_Siento contarte esto por carta, pero soy un cobarde que no puede confesártelo a la cara. Desde el día en el que nos conocimos, me enamoré de ti. No había mañana en la que no pensara en ti yendo a la cafetería de nuevo para verte. Quise pedirte tu número de teléfono durante semanas y al final fuiste tú quien lo hizo._

  
_Me encanta estar contigo, me encanta amarte en secreto, me encantas tal cual tú eres. Pero no puede ser. Desde que te fuiste a trabajar a Okinawa, yo ya no soy el mismo. Intento que no me afecte. Intento ser feliz con tus llamadas y visitas en hoteles para pasar la noche juntos después de meses sin vernos. Pero no soy feliz, Kazu. Lo siento, pero esto solo me hace daño._

  
_Desearía que nuestras vidas no fueran tan diferentes para poder estar contigo. Porque de verdad te quiero. Sin embargo, lo nuestro solo me destruye. Lo siento con todo mi corazón. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

  
_Satoshi_

 

La última palabra fue manchada con su dolor transformado en una simple lágrima que cayó en la hoja. Intentó por todos los medios no llorar y sollozar en ese silencio sepulcral donde solo la calmada respiración de Ninomiya destacaba. Sus temblorosas manos doblaron la hoja y la dejaron encima de la almohada, al lado del que, hasta esa noche, había sido su mejor amigo, confidente y pareja de vida. Así que antes de que se arrepintiera y rompiese la carta, cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta, cerrando lo más suave posible para no despertarle.

Solo entonces, su hombro se apoyó en la pared y su mano se tapó la boca. Poco a poco, se fue resbalando por ella hasta caer en el suelo, llorando toda la impotencia de ser incapaz de volverse más fuerte para permanecer a su lado. No sabía si era lo mejor para él o no, si se iba a arrepentir en el futuro o no, si le esperaba algo mejor o no. Satoshi solo supo que su alma fue arrancada aquella noche en esa habitación de hotel y que jamás la pudo recuperar de nuevo.


End file.
